burned
by vamprubberducky
Summary: Zoey and the gang are back Zoey has lost her soul can she find all the peace before the big showdown with Kalona? What happens between Zoey and stark?


stark

Zoey you can't leave me I will do anything just come back to me. Stark she needs to go to the infumery said Daris. Stark watches her none stop for a week After a week of watching her none stop he starts to fall asleep next to her.

Zoey

Nyx I don't under stand why am I here? U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya my daughter You have a strugle ahead of you. Your soul has been scaterd all over the human andthe otherworld world you will never return to your body unless you find all the missing peaces of soul and the spacific people it has chosen to cling to said the godess. Can you tell me how many peaces I need to find? No your spiret will help you you will fill a pull when wake up from here. Zoey babe are you all right? asked heath. Hu what? you just passed out said heath. Ya I feel kind of weard like I need to suck your blood. Ya go ahead babe said heath. Do you even have blood anymore? Ya check it out heath pulls her in close and she hears his heart and blood. Zoey then takes one of her long finger nails to cut open heath neck she then proceeds on licking from it memories start coming back and that's when she relizes that heath had a part of her soul. The seane changed and it was in the casle that heath died at. There weeping on the top of the tower was Kalona. Kalona hadn't relized she was there till she spoke up. I half a mind to kill you were you sit you know it kalona. aya? Zoey don't get me pissed off I will send fire to burn you. I thought you were dead said kalona. Ya I did to but my body is fine it's just my soul that is broken. Why am I even here? She felt the same pull from kalona. I need your blood kalona. Kalona then makes a scrach in his bicept. The pull was to much before she knew what she was doing she was licking at the blood memories of aya return to her. As soon as her memories from aya retuned the seen changed to grandma readbirds farm there siting on a quilt was grandma. oh my U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya why are you here? asked grandma. My soul has been scated all over the place before I can return to my body I must find all the peaces of my soul. Oh my what happened to you that made this hhappen? asked grandma. Kalona snapped heath neck right in front of me then I threw spirt at him that's it. oh I am sorry said grandma hugging me tight. The pull was there again. Grandma I'm sorry but you have a peace of my soul and the only way I can get it back is by sucking you blood. Dear U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya do not worry I knew the reason you came here before you did said grandma. Itook one of my nails and made a little cut on her index finger. I liked it all the memories came flooding back including some of grandma's. The seane changed angain and there was afrodite next to Daris crying. Zoey spoke because nether of them noticed she was there. hay Afrodite hi Daris. Zoey your back! said Afrodite hugging me. No not quite yet I am here becase you have a peace of my soul Afrodite. What? asked Afrodite. My soul has been scatterd and for some reason the soul peaces cling to peaple they corisond to the only way I can get the soul peaces are by drinking of the persons blood . Ok so go ahead if it get's you back to us it's fine by me said Afrodite pulling her hair back to expose her neck. Zoey took ahold of Afrodites wrist and a cut in it. When she licked it all the memories came back along with the peace of soul. This time before the seane changed again She gave Afrodite a messige to dieliver. Tell eveyone that I will be back as soon as I can.

Afrodite

We need to have a meating so we have plan to defeat Kalona before Zoey comes back. Texting everyone to meet in the infermery. You should call steve rea your going to need the curcle's power to defeat him said Daris. Right then steve rea calls. Hiya Afrodite I tried reaching zoey on her cell but couldn't get ahold of her Kamesha wrote a new poem I think you gys need to here said steve rea. Steve rea we need you over here zoey's out of her body at the moment. What do you mean? asked steve rea.

Zoey

She means like this steve rea. Are you dead Zoey? No I had my soul split up in several diffent peaces and you have a peace of my soul steve rea. well go ahead and take it from me said steve rea. Well in order to take that peace of my soul I need to bite and suck some of your blood. As I said dod what you need to do to get back to your body z said steve rea. Using her nail she opened a cut on her neck. As soon as she started drinking she could tell that the soul was returning. Zoey left steve rea.

steve rea

Here is Kamesha's poem.

She came back

with help from her friends she comes back to me

The love she shares breaks the bond

Queen tsi sgili will be no more

Can you help the fallen to return to whinch he came

Wind oh strong wind can blow away the deepist of pain

Fire will burn the evil

Water can south the braking of my heart

Earth will trap the evil in a box

here me oh spirt I wish to return to my home

That's it I will be there in a few hours.

Zoey

When she left steve rea she turned in Erik's room at the house of night. Erik was scared shitless when he saw her. What the hell are you doing here? asked Erik. I here because you have a peace of my soul Erik said Z angrey at the peace of soul vthat had to cling to Erik. Well I'm not returning it you gave it to me said Erik not getting she was only spirit. Ok tell me start at the beging Kalona snapped heath's neck wile I was watching I threw spirit at him and my spirit shattered I have to find and uptain all of the soul peaces to return to my body. Oh I sorry take it then said Erik. I have to drink your blood to get my soul peace out of you. Fine said Erik running a finger nail down his neck. Zoey drank from him and once again she sat on rock that was on a beach

"I arise from dreams of thee

Inthe first sweet sleep of night,

Whenthe winds are beating low,

And the stars are shining bright

I arise from dreams of thee,

And a spirit in my feet

Has led-who knows how?-

To thy chamber-window,sweet!"

Loren was standing right behind me. Why me? I asked in my head. Loren you have a peace of my soul and I need it back. Why don't you want to spend etunity here with me? asked Loren. I have moved on Lorin that and you broke my heart I trusted you and you betrayed me to that slut Neferet. So if you don't open a vein before the cout of ten I will and you won't like how I do it having a hand full of fire. Loren took one his finger nails and ran it across his bisept. As soon as the blood got in my mouth senery chaged again this time I was in starks room he was asleep. I kissed him on the lips to wake him. Zoey your up and around but how? asked stark. I put my finger on his lips to make him be quite. I am not all the way back yet I think I still have a few more peaces of my soul to find speaking of which I need to drink some of your blood to get the pace of soul you what ever get you to come back to me wile saying this hetook his thumb nail and slid it across his tricept. Of all the people I drank from his blood satisfide me the most then I felt it the imprent that I with heath was great but I impented with my warror. I was so dissy I din't reginize the godess at first when the sean had changed. U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya you have done well but the last peace of your soul is in me so you will have to drink of me daughter. when she cut herself the blood was not red but gold one drop of it tased like the sweetist of neckter. As I retunted to my body all of my skin seemed to raidiate heat. When I woke beside stark I took a look at my tatoos and my whole intire body was coverd with not blue or red but Golden tatoos. I got up but I was hooked up to a binch of machtens Stark stured next to pushing me back down on the bed. Stark I'm fine look wile you were asleep Iv'e changed pointing to all my tatoos. I have never seen anything quite as butifal as you and then Stark gave me a pashonet kiss that didn't stop till there a was there. Afrodite, Daris, Jack, Daimen, shonee, Erin,and Steve rea. All of them gasped as I pulled off all the wire and thins that were montering me because they couldn't see the full extent of the markes. Wow there gourgouse said shonee. Amazing said Erin. Ys now can we get to the bottem line did you figure out the poem steve rea gave you Afrodite. No said Afrodite. Ok hand it over. I read

She came back

with help from her friends she comes back to me

The love she shares breaks the bond

Queen tsi sgili will be no more

Can you help the fallen to return to whinch he came

Wind oh strong wind can blow away the deepist of pain

Fire will burn the evil

Water can south the braking of my heart

Earth will trap the evil in a box

here me oh spirt I wish to return to my home

Ok I am almost possitive that the she in the first two lines are refuring to you z said Damien and the me is Kalona. I think that the bond in third row is between Neferet and Kalona said Stark. I you break a bond forcefully uselly the one that made the bond will die said were having trouble figuring out the other half said Steve rea. That part is easy it's a curcle to send him home. I will be back here in thirty to fourty minutes with Kalona make sure everything is set up. Stark you need to stay here I will come back. Then I ran so fast thatstark couldn't fallow. I met Kalona were he stood when I was just spirit. Your really here and your drop dead gorgeouse said Kalona. aya come to me said kalona. I walked into his arm right as I did stark came running up the stairs. I saw the look in his eyes I only had a minute to react as Kalona attacked stark I ran at the attack calling wind,fire,water,earth,and spirit to sheald me and stark. Zoey no I just got you back the one crying wasn't stark but Kalona stark lay unconouse I took the full brunt of the attack. I heard a blood curling screem down below and figured it had to be Nefuret. Oh my godess nyx please save her there on the concreat was a pool of my blood. Kalona take me to my friends in the infurmery. he picked both me and stark up and got us to the infurmery. oh my dear godess not again said Daris ripping off the my dress I happened to be whering Steve rea try to wake up stark his blood is the best for her. It took a week but I finely recoverd enough to send kalona back to the hevens. All around me my friends with affienties were there. Wind so sweet I ask you please blow away Kalona's pain

Fearist fire I ask that you burn the evil out of Kalona. Kalona was in the middle trying not to screem in pain. water I ask that you south the acking in kalona. earth I ask you to form a box and trap the pain and evil inside it right at my feet appeared a box. I ask spirit to return Kalona to his home in the hevens right then Kalona started to glow gold and my tatoos that had turned gold had turned back into what color they use to be blue and I collased.

Stark

Stark she is going to be fine she just needs to rest for a little wile I will keep my eyes on her said Daris. She looks so pale though. once she wakes up I will call you said Daris you need to go pack for the both of you we leave in a few hours. Stark goes up stairs to his bed room he takes a shower packs for the both of them. knock knock knock on the door. It's open said Stark. We need to talk stark said Afrodite. about? Zoey said Afrodite. What is it is she awake? No how are you going to contune? asked Afrodite. I'm her warror that's it. I know youv'e inprinted with her to said Afrodite. Ya so. I know I have seen you two get married and have kids that is all I'm saying said Afrodite. Stark saw that she kind of looked pail and swety. You should go to Daris he's sitting with Zoey. Thanks said Afrodite. What Afrodite din't know was he was going to propose to her on the plain ride home if she was up.

Steve Rea

Refiem Refiem I'm here said the raven mocker. A coulpe of day's ago we sent your dady back to the hevens I plan on telling Zoey about you tomarrow when she's back. Steve ray went back to the house of night ahead of scedul because of the red fledglinges. You think she will be kool with me? asked Refiem. Ya it's not like we destoy your dady he had good in him and so do you. I'm sorry I have to get back sunrise isn't to far off. Come back soon said Refiem.

Refiem

I have been in this old haunted house for a couple of month now my wing is healing and I can get around without a cruch. I have been living off the mice in this place that and the red one uselly will bring me some kind of food when she comes to vist me at night. Now that my father is gone I don't know what to do with myself I thought about going back to the tunnels and teaching those bad red fleglings a lesson once I all healed.

Zoey

I was in blackness then the Godess appeared with her warror Kalona. Thank you my U-we-tsi-a-ge-ra you have brought my warror back to me. Zoey redbird I am sorry for the trouble I caused you and your people. We wish to give you a gift A glimpse of your fuwtchur life with your warror. I saw it all Stark proseing to me on the way back to our house of night, I am named hi preastess at our house of night , I end up getting pregnet with triplets, The birth of them then it stopped. That's it? Yes to much knowlige can be a bad thing sometimes said the godess. Oh don't fret about your friend heath you will meet aingain sooner then you think said Kalona with a wink. I woke up I was on the plain ride home next to stark.


End file.
